


Not Be Dark

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blood, F/F, Slice of Life, ToT: Chocolate Box, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A glimpse into a world where Galadriel and Lúthien overthrew Morgoth and became the rulers of Middle-earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> The title is from Galadriel's speech in FotR when Frodo offers her the Ring.
> 
> In addition to what's in the tags, there are also some mild allusions to playful D/s.
> 
> amyfortuna, I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this; I hope you have fun reading it, too!

Lúthien's hands are covered in blood.

Galadriel sighs. “Sometimes, I think you do this to annoy me.”

Lúthien laughs, and her laughter is beautiful; even after almost a millennium together, it never fails to set Galadriel's heart aflutter. “Oh no, I would _never_. Why would I? After all, if I were to displease the Queen of Ennor, who knows how she would punish me?”

The time, it is Galadriel who laughs. “She _will_ punish you for your insolence if you continue to speak to her in that manner.”

Lúthien raises an eyebrow. “What manner?”

“No,” Galadriel says firmly. “I will play, but _after_ you wash that blood off. You know what I think of the mess.”

“The people need to see me take an active role in governance,” Lúthien calls over her shoulder as she moves across the room to ring one of the many bells hung on the wall.

“Active roles in governance,” Galadriel groans, “can take place outside the palace, where you will create less mess that I have to witness. And you do not need to drag the residue of _active roles_ into our bedroom.

Lúthien only smiles. “But then what fun would it be to _not_ annoy you?”

“Very fun, I promise,” Galadriel says dryly. “Lúthien—”

She stops as someone knocks on the door. The water.

“Enter,” Lúthien calls.

The door creaks open to reveal a man. More specifically, her cousin Maedhros. It had taken Galadriel some time to see the brilliance of Lúthien's plan to keep those of their relatives who would oppose them as their personal attendants in the palace. With the restrictions Galadriel and Lúthien have, together, woven over them, they are under their direct oversight and physically and mentally incapable of defying them.

Lúthien takes the water from Maedhros, dips her hands in the water until it turns red. “ _Now_ will you kiss me?”

“The Queen,” Galadriel says mildly, “objects to your disrespect.”

Lúthien looks down. “I apologize. Will you kiss me, your majesty?”

“Of course.” And Galadriel proceeds to kiss her very, very thoroughly. But, when they both surface for air: “Do not think that the Queen has forgotten your earlier disrespects.”

“Of course not, your majesty,” Lúthien says. “And will I be punished?”

Galadriel appears to contemplate this for a moment. “I think you will.”


End file.
